Still
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dulu kami bisa bersama… Dia yang dingin, dia yang hanya memikirkan tenis di kepalanya, dan dia yang sangat kucintai…"Mendapatkan itu mudah, mempertahankanlah yang sulit…" Challenge fic with Sirius Daria, #perjuangan, pairing with oc(reader)


_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dulu kami bisa bersama… Dia yang dingin, dia yang hanya memikirkan tenis di kepalanya, dan dia yang sangat kucintai…_

" _Mendapatkan itu mudah, mempertahankanlah yang sulit…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Still**

 **Prince of Tennis – Takeshi Konomi**

 **Tezuka Kunimitsu x OC**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Sudut pandang orang pertama (OC), maybe little OOC and chessy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia dengan bukunya dan aku dengan laptopku. Kami berdua berada di meja yang sama, saling berhadapan, namun tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Hening. Itulah yang terjadi saat aku 'berkencan' dengannya. Tezuka Kunimitsu, si dingin berkacamata, pemain tenis pro walaupun usianya terbilang masih muda yang berkarir di Jerman semenjak usianya 15 tahun, dan juga kekasihku, orang yang sangat kucintai.

Pertemuan pertama kami tidaklah romantis seperti di drama-drama. Kami bertemu di rumah sakit, dia yang menjalani terapi karena pundaknya yang cedera, dan aku yang menjalani terapi karena kecelakaan yang kualami. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk kami menyadari perasaan masing-masing hingga akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk bersama sampai sekarang.

8 tahun bukanlah waktu yang pendek untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan, bahkan bisa dibilang lama, sangat lama. Aku sendiri tidak paham kenapa aku bisa tahan dengan sikap dingin dari seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu, dia bisa dibilang sangat tidak romantis, sangat jarang ia mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', mungkin bisa dibilang… nyaris tidak pernah. Yah, walaupun aneh sih kalau orang sedingin dirinya mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', tapi setidaknya aku percaya dia mencintaiku tanpa perlu mengatakan kalimat itu.

Eh… Iya kan?

Kau mencintaiku kan, Kunimitsu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menutup laptopku, mendadak _mood_ ku untuk menulis menghilang gara-gara pikiran anehku barusan. Aku kenapa sih? Kenapa malah meragukan soal Kunimitsu? Ck…

Tanpa kusadari ia sudah melihat ke arahku sambil menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mungkin heran karena sejak tadi aku yang sedang mengetik tiba-tiba diam dan menutup laptop.

"Kau kenapa?"

Buru-buru aku menjawab, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Naskahmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya lagi.

"Belum," jawabku singkat, lalu mulai mengemasi barangku. "Sepertinya aku pulang saja. Disini mulai ramai, aku tidak bisa konsen," ujarku beralasan.

"Hanya empat meja yang terisi disini," katanya tenang mematahkan alasanku. "Jawab dengan jujur, kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sekarang aku yang bingung harus menjawab apa…

"Hanya… Bosan," jawaban itulah yang keluar dari mulutku.

Ia masih menatapku dengan wajah datarnya, lalu menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca setelah menaruh pembatas buku dihalamannya. Iapun berdiri dari bangkunya, "Ayo keluar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening kembali selama perjalanan, Kunimitsu membawaku pergi, entah kemana. Aku hanya mengekornya saja dibelakang. Entah sudah seberapa jauh kami berjalan. Tidak seperti biasanya, aku tidak memeluk sebelah lengannya atau menempel padanya, tidak juga mencoba berbicara dengannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sekarang aku tidak berminat melakukan itu semua. Aku hanya berharap, kali ini Kunimitsulah yang menarik lenganku, dan menggenggam tanganku, walaupun harapanku sia-sia, dia tidak melakukan itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kunimitsu memanggil namaku dan berhenti disuatu tempat. Aku yang sejak tadi menunduk pun mempercepat langkahku dan menghampirinya.

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya, "Lihatlah."

Akupun melihat ke arah yang ia maksud, dan… pemandangan yang indah… Sebuah taman di dataran yang cukup tinggi dengan pemandangan matahari yang mulai tenggelam, gedung-gedung tinggi di kota juga terlihat dari situ.

"Kuharap ini bisa memperbaiki _mood_ mu," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Akupun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum juga, "Bagaimana kau menemukan tempat seindah ini?"

"Aku juga baru-baru ini menemukannya saat _jogging_ , dan berpikir untuk mengajakmu kemari nanti. Tempat yang nyaman kan untuk berpikir mengenai naskah terbarumu?"

Aku tertawa pelan, "Kau bisa saja…" ucapku, lalu aku mencium pipinya, " _Danke, liebling_."

Aah… Inilah yang membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya, dia selalu bisa membuatku nyaman dan mengembalikan _mood_ ku…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini kesehatanku memburuk, semenjak kemarin malam, asmaku mendadak kambuh, padahal siang ini Kunimitsu ada pertandingan tenis, dan aku sudah berjanji akan menontonnya. Hhh… Sepertinya aku hanya bisa menyemangatinya dari jauh saja kali ini. Akupun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat padanya, 'Semangat untuk pertandingan hari ini, maaf mendadak aku tidak bisa datang, asmaku kambuh.'. Yah, walaupun aku yakin dia tidak akan membacanya apalagi membalasnya dalam waktu dekat, aku yakin saat ini dia sedang 'pemanasan' dan ponselnya di _silent,_ disimpan _locker_ nya, lalu baru akan dibuka setelah pertandingan selesai. Jika sudah sibuk dengan tenis, dia akan lupa segalanya, termasuk aku. Menyedihkan sih, tapi yasudahlah, dia memang begitu. Aku sudah terbiasa, merajuk padanya pun percuma.

Akupun memejamkan mataku, efek samping obat yang kuminum membuatku mengantuk berat. Ah… Kuharap Kunimitsu meneleponku malam ini…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengusap kepalaku lembut, mataku pun terbuka perlahan dan melihat seseorang. Wajahnya tetap sedatar biasanya, namun aku dapat melihat kekhawatiran dimatanya.

"Ngh… Kunimitsu?" gumamku setengah sadar.

"Kau sudah bangun? Maaf, aku baru membaca pesanmu."

Aku menggeleng pelan dan mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk dengan dibantu olehnya, "Tidak apa. Bagaimana pertandingannya?"

"Aku menang."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, "Syukurlah."

Dia kembali membelai rambutku, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah mendingan?"

"Iya, aku hanya butuh istirahat seperti biasa," jawabku, lalu terdengar helaan nafas lega darinya, "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan langsung kemari, kupikir paling kau hanya akan meneleponku…"

"Mana mungkin kan?" katanya.

"Yah, kau kan jika sedang bermain tenis lupa segalanya…" sindirku. Aku berharap dia akan menjawab sindiranku tapi nyatanya tidak, dia hanya terdiam menatapku.

"Ng… Kunimitsu?" tegurku.

Ia menghela nafas, "Aku akan pulang. Beristirahatlah lagi, aku akan memberi tahu ibumu kalau kau sudah bangun," katanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarku. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung tidak mengerti. Apa dia marah?

Setelah ia pergi, aku meremas selimutku kesal.

"Kau kenapa sih?" gumamku, dan tanpa kusadari, air mataku menetes, antara kesal, bingung, dan sedih. Padahal aku ingin bicara banyak dengannya… Dua minggu terakhir ini dia sibuk dengan pertandingannya, menelepon saja tidak, hanya membalas singkat pesan-pesan yang kukirim.

Keraguan mulai muncul kembali di dadaku…

Hei, Tezuka Kunimitsu, kau benar-benar mencintaiku tidak sih?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak hari itu, aku tidak bertemu Kunimitsu. Telepon maupun pesan juga tidak ada. Sungguh, aku tidak suka dengan ini semua. Selama 8 tahun kami berpacaran, jika kami sedang bertengkar, aku duluanlah yang selalu memulai duluan untuk menghubunginya dan meminta maaf, karena aku tidak tahan jika harus berdiam-diaman lama dengannya. Apa kali inipun harus aku juga yang memulainya? Tidak mau! Apalagi kali ini tidak jelas apa penyebab kami bertengkar. Dia selalu begitu, diam dan hanya diam, tidak mau mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang dia rasakan, termasuk apa yang membuatnya marah.

Rasanya seperti… aku yang berjuang sendiri mempertahankan hubungan kami…

Aku menghela nafas, aku benar-benar butuh udara segar. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi ke kafe, kerjaanku sudah selesai, aku bisa bersantai sejenak…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memasuki sebuah kafe dipinggir kota, dan aku melihat Kunimitsu disitu tengah berbincang-bincang bersama… perempuan? Mereka terlihat akrab, dan ditangan Kunimitsu terdapat sebuah kotak kecil beludru berwarna merah yang kuyakini isinya adalah sebuah cincin. Pikiran burukku pun datang menghampiri otakku, aku menatapnya marah dan kecewa. Jadi ini alasannya tiba-tiba 'menghilang'?

Tanpa disengaja, Kunimitsu juga melihat ke arahku, dan wajahnya terlihat kaget saat melihatku, dengan marah aku menghampirinya, tanganku sudah gatal ingin menamparnya, namun mati-matian kutahan.

"Jadi ini alasanmu 'menghilang'?" ucapku dengan suara yang bergetar.

Dia berusaha tetap tenang, "Aku bisa menjelaskannya-"

"Tidak usah," potongku cepat, aku menatapnya dengan mataku yang sudah berkaca-kaca, "KITA PUTUS!" ucapku tanpa pikir panjang, dan pergi dari hadapannya. Dia memanggilku berkali-kali, namun kuabaikan, aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatku berjalan(setengah berlari) sambil menangis. Hatiku sakit. Kalau memang dia menemukan orang lain yang lebih cocok untuknya dan dia sudah bosan denganku, kenapa dia tidak bilang saja? Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi… 8 tahun ini kau anggap apa, Kunimitsu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah empat hari berlalu, Kunimitsu mencoba menghubungiku berkali-kali, setiap hari, dia bahkan mendatangi rumahku, namun tidak kubukakan pintu untuknya. Untung kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi dinas selama dua minggu, kakakku bekerja diluar kota, jadi aku bisa sendirian. Sebab aku tidak suka ditanya-tanya jika sedang begini.

Aku mengintip dari celah pintu, dia masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

"Kumohon biarkan aku bicara denganmu…" katanya dengan nada memohon, seperti bukan Kunimitsu yang biasanya.

Aku tidak bergeming, hanya diam berdiri dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku didalam…" dia mengetuk pintu rumahku lagi lalu menghela nafas karena masih tidak ada jawaban dariku, "Besok pukul 3 sore aku akan menunggumu di taman yang waktu itu, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang. Kumohon biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya… Setelah itu kau bebas mengakhiri hubungan kita, akupun janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi…" katanya, karena masih tidak ada jawaban, diapun pamit, "Aku pulang dulu. Aku sangat menanti kedatanganmu besok."

Lalu iapun pergi.

Aku masih terdiam, namun air mataku mengalir…

Apa aku harus datang? Karena sejujurnya, aku masih sayang padanya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 lewat, namun aku masih diam di sofa rumahku. Aku tidak tahu harus menemuinya atau tidak. Aku masih marah, tapi juga ingin bertemu dengannya, namun egoku yang tinggi melarangku menemuinya.

'Untuk apa, kau sudah memutuskannya kan?'

Aku meremas rok yang kupakai.

'Ya. Tidak usah saja. Paling dia hanya cari-cari alasan…'

Akupun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik dan tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara telepon membangunkanku, dan kulihat sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam. Akupun mengangkat teleponku dengan malas, dari sebuah nomor tidak dikenal, yang rupanya adalah teman setim Kunimitsu.

" _Apa Tezuka bersamamu_?" tanyanya, nada suaranya terdengar agak panik.

Aku mengerutkan alisku, "Tidak, kenapa memangnya?"

" _Sejak siang ia pergi, tapi tidak bilang kemana, dan nomornya juga tidak bisa kuhubungi… Kemana ya dia? Yasudahlah, tolong suruh ia segera menghubungiku jika kau bertemu dengannya,_ danke."

"U-un…" jawabku.

Apa jangan-jangan dia… Masih menungguku?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengambil _coat_ ku, dan pergi ke tempat 'itu'.

"Bodoh… Kunimitsu bodoh!" rutukku sepanjang jalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku setengah berlari menuju taman itu, dan benar saja… aku melihatnya sedang duduk disebuah bangku yang ada di taman tersebut.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, aku memanggilnya, "Kuni…mitsu…"

Diapun segera menghampiriku dan mendekapku erat, "Kau datang…" bisiknya.

Aku segera mendorongnya, "… Temanmu mencarimu sampai meneleponku…" kataku tanpa menatapnya, "Sebaiknya kau cepat hubungi dia. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu," setelahnya aku bergegas pergi, namun tangannya menahanku.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku dulu… Kita bicara dulu…" ucapnya.

Aku menepis tangannya kasar, "Apa lagi?! Kau akan melamar perempuan itu kan?! Kalau begitu-"

"Kau salah paham!" potongnya dengan nada yang agak tinggi sehingga aku terdiam, lalu ia menyentuh pipiku dengan kedua tangannya, memaksaku agar mau menatapnya, "Aku tidak melamarnya! Dia bukan siapa-siapaku!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia bersamamu?"

Kunimitsu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, kotak kecil beludru merah yang kulihat waktu itu, dan membukanya, terlihatlah sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan batu berlian berwarna putih yang menghiasinya, "Aku memesan ini padanya," jeda sejenak, "Untuk melamarmu…"

Aku menatap itu tidak percaya, kedua tanganku kutaruh di depan mulutku, "Bohong…" lirihku. Dugaanku salah besar…

Kunimitsu agak berlutut dihadapanku, dan tersenyum lembut, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, dan hanya mengangguk, "Tentu… Tentu aku mau…" ucapku. Air mataku kembali mengalir, aku bahagia…

Diapun berdiri dan menghapus air mataku, "Jangan menangis…"

"Ini air mata bahagia…" jelasku sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

"Tentu."

"Kau kenapa waktu itu menghilang?"

Kunimitsu tersenyum kecil, "Aku tersadar dengan ucapanmu, aku sering melupakan berbagai hal jika sudah bermain tenis, dan itu tidak baik, terkadang tanpa kusadari aku 'melukaimu'…" ia lalu menatapku, "Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu, bagiku kaulah yang terpenting…" jeda sejenak, "Makanya, kurasa lebih baik begini, lagipula kita sudah dewasa dan sudah terlalu lama pacaran, jadi beberapa hari itu aku berpikir siapa yang bisa membuatkan cincin yang pas sesuai keinginanku, beruntung temanku membantu, setelah itu aku juga mencari waktu yang pas, tapi karena sudah begini… yasudah, sekarang saja…"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka…" gumamku sambil tersenyum senang, "Kau selalu diam, jadi aku tidak mengerti kau sudah memikirkan sejauh itu…"

"Maaf, mulai sekarang aku akan membagi semuanya denganmu…" katanya. Dan aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Iapun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, lalu bibir kami bertemu selama beberapa detik.

" _Ich liebe dich_..." ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut.

Akhirnya aku mendengar kata itu darinya…

" _Ich liebe auch Sie_ …" jawabku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ich will immer bei dir sein…_

(Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

 **Hola, kembali bersama saya, dan fic gaje saya, tema challenge fic bersama otouto saya, Sirius Daria tanggal 14 bulan ini adalah PERJUANGAN (Jangan lupa baca fic dia juga, oke?). Walaupun author sendiri ga paham, ini masuk perjuangan atau engga… tapi kalo cara ngerjain ff-nya si beneran perjuangan (H-1, dong) *digampar**

 **BTW, disini author mendadak belajar bahasa Jerman yang bukan jurusan author (maafin author yang keukeuh pengen bikin relationship Tezuka berlatar Jerman *digampar lagi), jadi maaf kalau ada yang salah, hanya bermodalkan mbah gugel translate dan beberapa blog tentang bahasa Jerman :")**

 **Oke, sedikit kamus kecil:**

Still **: Diam**

Danke, liebling **: Terima kasih, sayang**

Ich liebe dich **: Aku mencintaimu**

Ich liebe auch Sie **: Aku juga mencintaimu**

 **Yak, kurang lebih begitu… Mungkin cukup cuap-cuapnya, kritik sarannya amat sangat ditunggu di kotak review,** danke vielmals **!**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
